Only so much
by Daisy5
Summary: A vampire can take only so much before he cracks


Title: Only so much.... Author: Daisy Email:e.large@talk21.com Pairing:C/A Category:Light angst/romance Rating:R/NC17...not for kiddies Spoiler:Umm up to Couplet I think Disclaimer:Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all. I OWN NOTHING. (a vague disclaimer is nobodies friend) Feedback:is yearned for..... e.large@talk21.com Distribution:Want, take, have. But be a peach and let me know.  
  
Authors note:This is set a around 'Couplet', but in my universe Cordy never went away with Groo. My Cordelia has more sense. Oh and soul ain't a problem and they all know, it's just easier that way  
  
........................................................ ...  
  
"Damn Groosalugg." Angel muttered under his breath as he slammed his bedroom door. Tonight was the last straw. If he had to watch one more second of that fool pawing Cordelia, Angel was sure he was going to rip that idiots head clean off his body. There was only so many 'yes princess' a vampire could take. Angel sat on his bed and tried to regain a little self control, they had all been quietly researching when Angel had suddenly stood up and stalked upstairs like he was being chased by a shark. He had felt his friends confused stares on his back as he leapt the stairs three at a time. He just couldn't bare sitting there as though everything was right in the world while his heart was being twisted in two any longer. Angel couldn't believe he'd done this to himself again, after Buffy he had promised himself he would never sit and brood in the dark over another woman, yet it seemed to be all he ever did, it was like he thrived on the pain of a broken heart. Angel was angry, angry at himself, at Cordelia, at Buffy, at the whole damn world. A quiet knock on the door roused him from his angry thoughts.  
  
"What?" Angel growled as he opened the door.  
  
"Did you just growl at me?" Cordelia frowned as she pushed her way in passed the vampire.  
  
"What do you want?" Angel snapped at her, his harsh tone made Cordelia spin around and face him.  
  
"Jeez, what crawled up your ass? You ran out of there like a blue arsed fly?" She stared at him intently, fully expecting an answer.  
  
"I don't know what you mean Cordelia, I'm just tired, now if you don't mind..." He tried to usher her out of the door but she was having none of it.  
  
"It's three in the afternoon. Angel, are you feeling ok?" Cordelia advanced on him, her hand outstretched to feel his forehead. Angel took a step back, he knew if she touched him he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching her back.  
  
"Angel!" She said hurt by his rejection of her concern. "Cordelia, can you please just go." Angel said, trying to force himself to stop loving her.  
  
"I don't understand? Why are you being like this?" "You probably shouldn't leave Groo on his own for too long, he'll start pining for you. We don't want him messing the lobby floor." Angel couldn't stop himself from saying it.  
  
"Groo went back to mine, he some how got the idea he wasn't welcome here!" Cordelia said starting to get angry. "What's your problem with him?"  
  
"Why would I have a problem?" Angel said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Angel what's going on?" "How can you bare that boy hanging around you all the time like a love struck puppy?" He muttered jealously.  
  
"He doesn't...."  
  
"Errr yes he does! Yes Princess, no Princess, please use me to wipe your feet on Princess." Angel mimicked Groo perfectly, if Cordelia wasn't so angry she might have laughed.  
  
"Don't be mean Angel, he's a good man!"  
  
"He's an idiot Cordelia! And you're an even bigger idiot for not seeing it!" Angel glared at her. Cordelia slapped him hard but Angel was so hyped up he barely registered it.  
  
"You're just jealous that someone's happy around here!" Cordelia hissed at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's exactly it..." Angel rolled his eyes. "Well it's not Groos fault your an unhappy, cursed, socially inept eunuch vampire. Deal with it!" She advanced on him as she shouted, jabbing his chest with her finger as she went. Angel's cold blood boiled at the mention of him being a eunuch. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and lifted her off her feet. "Last time I'm gonna say this Cordelia, I'm NOT a eunuch." He dug his fingers in to her skin and growled, making Cordelia wince slightly.  
  
"OK, OK, my bad." She tried to calm him while trying to prise out of his grip. "Angel please, your hurting me." Angel realised he was close to losing it, ashamed at the way he had manhandled the woman he was in love with he released her quickly. Cordelia stumbled to the floor.  
  
"Oh god, Cordy I'm sorry....." Angel started to apologise. Cordelia righted herself and thumped him hard on the chest.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She shouted at the vampire loudly. A little shocked and winded Angel stumbled backwards on to the bed. "Ever since Groo arrived you've been like a bear with a sore head, you've snapped at everyone! And what's with all the muttering under your breath, don't think I haven't noticed that mister!" She paced in front of him.  
  
"Cordelia...." Angel tried to but in.  
  
"If this is the start of another beige period so help me god Angel, I will stake you before you put yourself and everyone else through that again." Cordelia stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not..." Angel tried again.  
  
"Your not Angelus are you?" Cordelia said before she actually thought about it.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Of course your not, what with the people that love you still being alive and all." Cordelia said almost to herself, Angel chose to just ignore that dig. "SO? What's with the tude?"  
  
Angel waited a second to see if she was going to start up again, when it looked as though she wasn't he took a deep, unneeded breath and started talking.  
  
"I don't like Groo. I don't want him here." He could see Cordelia was about to protest but he carried on regardless. "I don't want him near you. I don't want him in the same dimension as you. And if I have to see him groping you once more I will kill him." Angel put his head in his hands in desperation.  
  
"Why don't...why don't you like him?" Cordelia asked dumbly, surprised at his honesty. "Becauseiminlovewithyou." Angel mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Cordelia leant forward trying to hear him. Angel sighed and stood up, looking at her directly in the eye.  
  
"I said because I am in love with you." Angel smiled lopsidedly. For the second time that night Cordelia slapped Angel harshly across the face.  
  
"OK wasn't expecting that." Angel rubbed his sore jaw and grimaced.  
  
"You bastard!" Cordelia yelled at the top of her voice.  
  
"Cordelia...." Angel stepped towards her only for the young woman to step back.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!You selfish ass, how dare you! Groo loves me, I'm happy! You pick NOW to tell me you love me!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry Cordy." Angel felt ashamed at himself for doing this to her, "Just forget I said anything." Cordelia collapsed down into Angel soft leather reading chair and rolled her eyes and the vampire. "Yeah like that's going to happen. Your timing really sucks Angel." A small bubble of hope welled up inside of Angel, once the initial shock had passed Cordelia didn't seem that angry. Or more importantly, she didn't seem disgusted.  
  
"This isn't exactly how I planned on telling you." Angel sat down opposite her.  
  
"So why now?" Cordelia rubbed her eyes tiredly, her recent insomnia starting to take it's toll on the seer.  
  
"Because I just couldn't keep on pretending that seeing you with another man wasn't slowly killing me inside." He said quietly. Cordelia's heart broke at Angels honest words. A loaded silence engulfed the room, neither really knew what to say, Angel had laid his heart out there for her to see and for possibly the first time in her life Cordelia was lost for words.  
  
"Me and Groo....we haven't..you know....we haven't yet." Cordelia blurted out then gave herself a mental kick in the head for it. She felt the need to make Angel feel better and this was the only thing she could think off at the moment.  
  
"Oh...OK." Angel's internal monologue said yippie. "How long...how long have you felt this way?" Cordelia asked so that dreadful silence wouldn't return.  
  
"When I almost lost you that time, and you were in hospital with all the visions...that's when it all started." Angel felt that honesty was probably the best policy at the moment.  
  
"Oh." The persistent silence once again took over, making both of them unbelievably uncomfortable. Cordelia stood up and fidgeted nervously.  
  
"I had better go down stairs." She muttered and started to head towards the door.  
  
"That's it, you're just going to leave after everything I've said." Angel reached for her hand and stopped her.  
  
"What do you expect Angel?! Groo has never lied to me, will never hurt me, he is nothing but good to me. You expect me to just dump him and run to you with open arms?" Cordelia tried to tug her hand out of his grasp, realising he wasn't going to let her go she whispered, "Dammit Angel, what do you want from me?"  
  
"Tell me you don't feel the same." Angel whispered back darkly and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I don't...." Cordelia started but was cut short by Angel's lips on her own, for a second she tried to struggle away but his cool kisses where breaking down her resistance, Angel heard her moan softly in defeat and deepened the kiss, cradling her head in his hands. Cordelia grasped at Angel's sweater when she felt his tongue sneak along side her own, she felt dizzy and needed to breathe but she couldn't make herself pull away for air, it felt too delicious to stop. When Angel finally pulled away Cordelia let out a disappointed growl then sucked in much needed air. Angel brushed his thumb along her jaw and stared into her chocolate brown eyes that were now black with desire. Her chest was rising and falling heavily as she panted for breath. Angel had never seen anything so beautiful.  
  
"I think you do." Angel murmured into Cordelia's ear as he started to kiss her neck.  
  
"I..." Was all she could manage to say, her brain had turned to mush and it was impossible to form a coherent sentence with Angel nibbling her earlobe.  
  
"I love you Cordelia." He said as he carried on with his assault on one of the most sensitive areas of the young woman's body. "OK...." She sighed and melted into him, unable to think about anything but what this man was doing to her. Angel was beginning to miss the sweet warmth of her lips and descended on them once again, but this time it was Cordelia that took the lead, wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her breasts softly into Angels chest, eliciting a groan from the vampire. Angel ran his hands up and down her sides, using his vampire stealth to slip his hands under and up her shirt. The cool touch of his palms on her breasts made Cordelia gasp with pleasure. When Angel ran his thumbs over her cotton encased nipples Cordelia's head fell back with a low groan that made Angel's trousers uncomfortably tight. The vampire needed to feel her flushed skin against his, he pulled her T-shirt up over her head while Cordelia traced kisses along his jaw. Angel snaked his hand down trousers, delighting at the damp warmth that was seeping through her knickers.  
  
Cordelia bit her lip and closed her eyes when she felt Angels strong fingers begin to caress her, delicately tracing her clitoris with feather light touches. Cordelia wanted more, she moved her legs apart slightly and pressed her mound into Angels hand, groaning at the increase of pressure. Cordelia began to grind herself into him, her breath coming in short pants as Angel slid a finger gently inside her. Angel knew that they weren't going to be able to last mush longer and moved them over to the bed, Cordelia growled at the loss of Angels hand. Cordelia's knees hit the side of the bed and she stumbled backwards, landing with a light thud on the mattress. Angel looked down at her and smiled at the sweet look of confusion on her face, as though she were trying to figure out exactly how she had gotten here. Cordelia blushed slightly as she watched Angel drag his eyes up and down her body, she still had her bra and jeans on, in fact she wore less when going to a club, but the hungry way that Angel was staring at her made her feel completely naked.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia said nervously. Angel's reply was to take off his sweater and bend down over her, kissing the dip between her breasts. Cordelia ran her hands through his spiky hair, somehow making a mental note that he didn't use as much gel as everyone liked to believe. After fumbling with the front clasp of Cordelia's cotton bra for a few moments Angel finally managed to release her breasts from there confine. He settled between her legs, making sure to take most of his weight on his arms so as not to squash her and lightly grazed his teeth over her erect nipples. Cordelia arched her back and moaned loudly, grabbing his arse and pulling him down closer on to her. Angel untangled himself from her grasp and managed to unfasten and remove both Cordelia's and his own jeans before she even noticed what he was doing. He was a vampire with many talents. That was also wonderfully nude in front of Cordelia. She swallowed when she noticed the size of him, not sure that what they were intending to do was even going to be possible. But she relaxed as Angel trailed kisses down her belly and across the top of her pants, giving a small gasp when Angel tugged them off of her and giggled when he catapulted them across the room. He swooped down on her and kissed her happily when he heard her laugh, deciding it was one of his most favourite sounds in the world.  
  
"God Cordelia, you're so beautiful." He purred into her throat and cupped her breasts. Cordelia could feel his erection pressing up against the inside of her thigh and it was driving her wild.  
  
"Angel please...." She arched up towards him and wrapped a leg around him, trying to urge him on. She rubbed her wetness on to him, hoping he would get the message. There were so many things Angel wanted to do to her, to make Cordelia moan but that would all have to wait because his impatient Cordy was letting him know that she wanted him inside of her now. "I need...Angel...please...." He settled down between her thighs and began to enter her slowly, as he buried himself inside her he thought he was going to explode from the sheer pleasure of it. He was about to thrust into her completely when a small whimper stilled his actions.  
  
"Cor?" Angel began to pull out, terrified that he might have hurt her.  
  
"Don't."She stilled his movements panting harshly, "It's been a while....just give me...give me a second." Angel smoothed her hair away from her face and rained small kisses over her, trying to help her relax. He brushed his knuckles over her breasts and she arched upwards at the touch, taking him into her a little further. Angel groaned as Cordelia began to rock her hips, he took it as a sign that she was ready and buried himself inside her to the hilt. Cordelia moaned loudly at being filled so completely. She brought her legs up further and wrapped them around Angel's back, groaning again as Angel went even deeper into her. Sweat was running down Angel's back, it took all of his strength and will power not to take her hard and fast. Angel thrust into her slowly, circling his hips with every stroke, making Cordelia throw her head back with bliss, his control was killing her, her orgasm had been building since Angel had kissed her and she feared she would die if she didn't cum soon. Cordelia ran her nails roughly up Angels back, leaving a red graze, Angel bucked against her at the sensation and started to lose control, he began to thrust inside her faster, grinding her clit on his pelvis, Cordelia gripped the bed head behind her with one hand and held Angel closer to her with the other.  
  
"I love you Angel." Cordelia finally told him as she moaned in his ear, at hearing this he thrust inside her harder, Cordelia threw her head back and keened loudly, her orgasm exploding inside of her eye lids. Cordelia pulled Angel to her throat in an unabashed display of love and trust for the vampire, Angel sank his teeth into the delicate flesh as his hips pumped into her, Cordelia groaned again as another orgasm ripped through her. Angel arched his back and came with a roar, spilling his cold seed inside of her.  
  
......................................................... .....................  
  
Cordelia ran her hands over her sleeping vampires back, murmuring soft words of love to him. Angel's head was laid on her breasts, he completely surrounded her and she felt as though she had finally found her home. In the morning she would tell him how much she loved him, that she had loved him since he brought her back from vision induced madness too. She would tell him that she will never leave him, try to never cause him pain. That he was everything to her. And then she would go to her apartment and talk to Groo. Sweet Groosalugg that only wanted her to be happy and had figured out as soon as he arrived that night of the ballet who it was that Cordelia really loved. Not that she knew this of course. But until the morning Cordelia would stay there in her loves arms and thank every god she had ever heard of for the fact that she had followed Angel upstairs.  
  
the end. 


End file.
